Bobo Haha
Bobo Haha is an animal E.V.O., taking the form of an anthropomorphic chimp with the ability to speak. He is Rex's sidekick and also a bad influence, something that he has even stated himself. History Early Life Little is known about Bobo's past however the "official story" claims that before Bobo was turned into an E.V.O. he was a helper animal trained to entertain children at the hospital 2.05, "Robo Bobo". His owner was suppose to be an eccentric philanthropist. Personality Bobo is a fun loving guy, always up to have a good time and has a particular love for gambling. He especially likes having a good time while fighting enemy E.V.O.s. Bobo's good-hearted fun causes Providence to view him as a bad influence on Rex, since he encourages his rebellious tendencies. He is quick to fire his weapon in battle, preferring not to think about the variables. He apparently likes pizza to the point of ratting Rex out to Agent Six in the episode "The Architect". Despite close friends, he shows a general dislike for humans, whom he refers to as "sheep" due to the fact they seem to blindly follow the crowd. This is a reason why he is good friends with Rex, because his rebellious attitude. Appearance He has pale purple skin and brown fur. He wears an eye patch and fez. His shirt and shorts are a dingy gray/green color with blue cloth at the bottom of his sleeves, shorts, and a line down his shirt that extends to the bottom. He also has blue cuff-links. His outfit is like something out of a Renaissance fair. Bobo wears a diaper, which he insists be referred to as a"simian undergarment," in which Agent Six has placed a tracking device. Relationships Rex Rex is his best friend and possibly the only human E.V.O. that he considers a friend and has a large soft spot for him. Although he often tries to convince Rex to be reckless and ignore the rules of Providence, it is shown repeatedly that he deeply cares for Rex; often shown consoling him or getting emotional when Rex states his own affections for his "family". While loyal to Rex, his compliance can be bought in exchange for pizza. Agent Six Bobo's relationship with Agent Six is somewhat tense. This is because of Bobo's recklessness and Six's straight-laced manner. Promises, Promises suggested that the two had had encounters with each other prior to Bob's joining Providence. Bobo is clearly afraid of Six to some extent, often starting off being flippant, then becoming more serious once Six's disapproval is known. Despite these differences they work well enough together. Kenwyn Bobo was electrocuted by her once but seemed to have forgiven her. Kenwyn has been assigned to join Rex and his team more often. Bobo doesn't mind having Kenwyn on their team because that means he gets to do less work. He gave her a monkey kiss showing his approval in the end of "Lost Weekend" Powers and Abilities Aside from his human-level intelligence and the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He also wields a pair of rather large laser pistols in combat, and has a belt with grenades attached to it, but has only used them in the episode The Forgotten. He is apparently knowledgeable of codes used by Providence, information about locations (New York and resort locations), and is able to fly a variety of military grade aircraft as well as use a variety of military grade weapons. His swinging, balancing and jumping capabilities are that of a typical jungle-variety chimpanzee. Bobo also has approximately 5 times the strength of an average human (most chimps have this physical strength this is not an E.V.O ability). Despite his attitude-problems and gangster personality, Bobo Haha has shown himself to be techno-savy and intelligent to create a fully-functional android to pose as him while on his 'bobo-time' M. Rex In the two issues of M. Rex, Bobo was called the Haha and was the underling of Six and White along with several other Monkeys. Trivia * Bobo can cook, but according to him no one appreciate his efforts 1.05, "The Architect" * Bobo loves both gambling and money 1.06, "Frostbite" and loves to party 1.18, "Plague" * Bobo is commonly mistaken for a monkey as chimpanzees do not have tails. He even called himself a monkey . * Sometimes he goes on "Bobo-Time" it is unknown what that is, Bobo once said he was at a Family Reunion, though this was likely a joke. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * He has stated that he hates Bananas, but has also been seen eating them many times . * He hates "mushy stuff" however he ironically gets mushy about Rex considering him as Family. * He has a purple tongue. References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Providence Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Providence Agents Category:Sentient E.V.O.s